knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Dragons
On June 29, 2013 a login banner reading "Epic Evil Awakens July 3rd" and "Beware the Ancient Dragons" appeared, causing much speculation among the player community. The banner remained for three days before being replaced with an ad for the latest sale. The event began on July 3rd at the normal time for a new Epic Boss. The boss Ancient Dragon Eurus entered the game, and the login banners announced not only the boss itself but also the prizes for the four-dragon event. Collecting all four Ancient Dragon Armors will earn a limited edition cape, and crafting the "plus" versions of all four will earn the "plus" version of Black Kaleidoscopic Raiment, an extremely rare and powerful armor previously obtainable only from the Dark Prince's Chest. Initially there was much confusion about when the armor needed to be crafted. The event banner for the second week clarified this requirement but did not say when you had to have them finished. Gree's representative on the official forum, "The Wise One", gave several different answers, but kept re-editing the post until eventually it settled out. To receive the rewards, you must have all four armors in your inventory within one week after the fourth dragon ends. As the weeks progressed, the images of the Black Kaleidoscopic Raiment and Ancient Dragon Wings gradually filled in, showing full color in the fourth week. On August 7, a bit less than two hours before the armor was supposed to be awarded, Gree announced a one-week extension. This caused great uproar among players who were expecting to receive the armor and had filled their armor slots with armor that they planned to use in upgrading it, and were now stuck unable to craft anything for a week unless they expended these armors. The Dragons The first Ancient Dragon was Eurus , with Water/Spirit elements. On July 10th, Ancient Dragon Boreas appeared, the second ancient dragon, Air/Water Epic Boss. His Defense was 2% higher than Eurus. On July 17th, Ancient Dragon Notus made his appearance. His elements, Air + Spirit, came as a surprise to players who had guessed from the shape of his silhouette that it would be Earth or Earth + something. His Defense was 5% higher than Eurus. The fourth and final Ancient Dragon, Ancient Dragon Phyrus, appeared on July 24. His elements Fire + Earth filled the holes in the element circle left by the other three. His Defense was 10% higher than Eurus, making him a very formidable challenge. Arena The storyline for the arena tournaments during this event were also tied into the event, and the names and pictures for the tournaments reflected this. Each of the four banners featured variations on the same picture with that week's dragon attacking. The fourth week's Arena quest storyline revealed that Phyrus is the leader of the ancient dragons. Trivia *The Ancient Dragons are named after the Anemoi, Greek wind gods assigned with a cardinal direction and associated with different seasons: **'Eurus' is the god of the east wind. He is the only one not associated with a season. **'Boreas' is the god of the north wind, bringer of cold, winter air. **'Notus' (or Notos) is the god of the south wind, bringer of late summer and early autumn storms. **'Phyrus' (or Zephyrus) is the god of west wind, bringer of late spring and early summer breezes. *The Ancient Dragon Wings appear to be based off of Phyrus's wings. Category:Event Category:Epic Bosses Category:Gameplay Category:Bosses